Lembranças
by Sharon Apple
Summary: Reflexões de Electra acerca de sua vida e seu sentimento por Vincent. Electra x Vincent.


Lembranças

Os olhares furtivos e os esboços de sorrisos que trocavam indicavam tantas coisas. Sentimentos dissimulados. Desejos inconsumados. Começaram como conhecidos no departamento de casos especiais das forças armadas... Mais tarde parceiros... Amantes... E por fim foram afastados e tornaram-se inimigos. Era revoltante e indignador não saber em que ponto preciso do tempo, quando e como as coisas seguiram rotas tão diversas que acabaram ficando daquele jeito. Se antes eram sinônimo de destreza e eficiência nas missões que realizavam, agora eram dois loucos: ela correndo contra tudo e todos para prendê-lo e mantê-lo sob controle e ele materializando o caos e se divertindo com isso.

Vincent.

O homem que antes ela admirava.

O homem que agora ela caçava.

O homem que sempre ela amaria.

O homem que em suas ultimas palavras redimiu-se de seus erros dizendo o quanto a amou, agora jazia no chão metálico da réplica da Torre Eiffel.

Morto por ela.

Num piscar de olhos, no ato mecânico de levantar a arma, num apertar de gatilho em direção ao alvo, num som característico de uma bala.

Na noite de Halloween, para salvar tantos outros da fúria e da execução plena de sua vingança.

Para ver o ser amado caindo lentamente sem vida ante os olhos e matando seu próprio coração.

Voltava de mais um dia de trabalho. Ligou a TV e por coincidência ou por provocação do destino, uma pequena nota do 3º aniversário do intitulado Atentado das Nanomáquinas. Olhou o calendário.

3 anos desde o dia fatídico.

3 anos pensando nele.

Todas as noites.

Sem se importar com as opiniões e especulações alheias e sua parte racional lhe dizendo que havia feito o que era para ser feito.

Não era tão simples assim.

"_Agora os cidadãos do sistema solar podem finalmente respirar aliviados já que o maior criminoso de todos os tempos, Vincent Volaju, fora morto em combate com a polícia."_ – Era o que a mídia dizia na época.

Deprimente e revoltante.

Ninguém conheceu os outros lados.

Muito menos o seu lado.

O lado passional de uma mulher que conseguiu ver além. Conseguiu amá-lo e ser amada por ele.

E principalmente um terceiro lado: o dele. Ninguém, nem mesmo ela soube tudo o que ele passou, sofreu e perdeu além do seu passado e de sua memória.

Mídia porca.

Eles não pensaram nele. Nem nela.

Foram cobaias de gente inescrupulosa, da pior espécie. Manipuladas como peões de xadrez na grande partida também inescrupulosa pelo poder. Ele sobreviveu ao extremo ao qual fora submetido e voltou em busca de pura e fria vingança. Com a dissolução de seu grupo, seu destino a levou como agente de segurança de uma grande empresa farmacêutica. Considerava-se uma pessoa muito bem informada e ciente de tudo o que acontecia. Ledo engano. Não tinha a mínima idéia de todos os podres que estavam por detrás da mesa e da cabeça daquele velho e não tinha nem idéia do porquê, do nada, a acusarem como uma traidora. Foi presa por culpa de Steve, aquele falastrão que das três uma: ou foi torturado para confessar ou prestou a informação mediante uma bela e polpuda recompensa ou foi dedurado por alguém. Na primeira oportunidade, junto com Spike fugiu. Naquele momento revoltou-se e se auto-incubiu de fazer algo concreto por tudo aquilo que achava certo.

Electra. Se deu conta que só pensaram nela como um instrumento para fazer trabalhos sujos. Útil até um certo ponto, para ser descartada assim que desnecessária ou até que um agente mais capacitado tomasse seu lugar.

Vendo que o mundo e o destino eram cruéis, ela se viu entre duas opções: ou suicidava-se ou vivia.

E ela escolheu meio a contra-gosto, por uma necessidade que ainda não compreendia bem, continuar vivendo. Mesmo que o coração doesse, que o passado a perseguisse, que o presente passasse sem sentido por entre os dedos, que o futuro fosse desconhecido.

Esperando que o tempo se encarregasse de cicatrizar a ferida.

Lembrou-se das palavras derradeiras dele e de suas reações. E enquanto a chuva caia, ela chorou. Não tentou amá-lo e não o amou em vão. Isso a consolava. Pensou em quantas coisas ruins ele teria guardado e agora estaria finalmente em paz.

Pensou nos enigmas que ele guardava e nas respostas sepultadas por sua morte. Tantas coisas que nunca chegaria a saber.

Pensou então no que tinha restado: algumas fotos, cartas e as boas lembranças dos momentos juntos. Foi até a estante e tirou uma caixa estrategicamente escondida entre as revistas. Abriu a caixa de veludo vermelho. Pétalas de rosas secas de buquês dados por ele emolduravam o álbum de capa vermelha. Começou a folhear. Sorrisos, beijos, lugares, bons tempos registrados. A felicidade impressa. Cartas. Quase tratados de amor com citações famosas acompanhadas do cheiro de perfume dele.

Lembranças. Entendeu que eram estas que compunham as delicadas estruturas do fio que a mantinha viva e com a esperança de melhores dias. As lembranças guardadas com imenso e intenso apreço e cuidado que jamais seriam apagadas da sua memória. Lembranças de uma mulher que sentiu, amou, viveu e perdeu uma parte de si. A sua parte mais preciosa. Mas não se preocupava. Por mais que o mundo atual a deixasse em estado de total descrença, acreditava que nem a morte os separaria e tinha a certeza de que cada dia que passava equivalia a mais um passo dado numa longa caminhada em direção a ele e a sua verdadeira felicidade.

FIM

Considerações

- Não fiquei mais rica escrevendo esta fic, acredite! (E CB é da Sunrise e empresas afilhadas)

- Baseado no Movie de CB.

- Reviews são sempre bem-vindas


End file.
